Kidnapped
by Alex McGarrett23
Summary: Jack's son Alex gets kidnapped from his home on Monday, at 5:00 pm. Sorry not good at summaries


_**Kidnapped:**_

_**On Monday, December 7th, 2003. A boy named Alex, he lives with his parents Jack and Kim Bauer. Alex is 11 years old and he was born without his left leg and he has ADHD. Jack works for CTU (Counter Terrorist Unit). Kim is a Doctor at Pacific Alliance Medical Center. Alex attends La Canada High School. One day he stayed home because it was a teacher conference for only the teachers and staff. He was up at 5:00 am every morning even though he didn't have to go to school. His parents told him that they were going out to dinner that night to celebrate their anniversary. Alex said, "OK. Do I need a babysitter or can I stay home by myself now?" Jack looked at his wife and said, "No bud you can stay home by yourself this time. Be sure to call us if there's anything wrong, alright?" Alex says, "OK, dad. I promise to call one of you if anything goes wrong." Jack and Kim hugged Alex and say, "We will only be a few hours, Ok?" Alex says, "OK mom. Have fun on your anniversary." Jack and Kim smile at Alex and head to their car. Alex shut and locked the door and went upstairs to play some video games online with his friends. Ten minutes later Alex went downstairs to let the dog out to use the bathroom. Once he did that he went into the kitchen to make himself a sandwich to have for lunch. While Alex was making his sandwich, Jake (the dog) starts to bark. So Alex goes to the door and tells Jake to knock it off. Jake listened and stopped barking. Alex went back to making his sandwich once he was finished he stood there in the kitchen and ate his sandwich. Once done he went to the back door to let Jake inside. But Jake wasn't at the door. So Alex went outside to look for Jake but couldn't find him so he went back inside the house and went upstairs. Alex completely forgot to shut and lock the backdoor before he went upstairs. So two guys who were watching Alex and seen their opportunity and they took it. They went to the backyard and up to the backdoor. What they weren't expecting was Jake to be sitting there at the back door. Jake started barking and growling at them. Alex hears Jake barking so he tells his friends that he will be right back. Once Alex got downstairs the barking stopped. So, Alex went towards the backdoor and noticed it was open. He went to get his phone and remembered that he left his phone in the kitchen on the counter where he made his sandwich. So Alex made his way to the kitchen to get his phone. Once he got to the kitchen he looked for his phone because he swore that he had it on the counter. He looked all over the kitchen and when he looks back to the counter to where he made his sandwich his phone is sitting on the counter. Alex went to get his phone and picked it up. He pulled his contacts up and went to call his parents but he felt a gun being pressed to the back of his head. Alex closed his eyes and said, "What do you want?" The man behind Alex said, "Shut up and hand me the phone boy. NOW!" Alex jumped in fear from the sound of this guys voice. Alex slowly handed the man his phone and went to put his hands down when someone else spoke up and said, "Keep your hands where we can see them boy!" Alex did as he was told and kept his hands up. The man that told Alex to keep his hands up. Walks over to Alex and jerked Alex's hands behind his back and tied them with zip ties. The man then says, "You are coming with us, boy." Alex says, "No, please. Just take anything you want and just leave. I won't tell anyone. I swear." The man behind Alex said, "Shut the hell up! You are coming with us whether you want to or not." Alex starts to tremble in fear of what is going to happen to him. The man beside Alex says, "James hand me the duct tape." James says, "OK, Daniel." Daniel takes the duct tape and rips a piece off to use to cover Alex's mouth. But Alex starts to struggle with him. James walks over to Daniel and Alex and puts his gun to Alex's head and says, "Keep fighting us and we will hurt you. But our boss doesn't want us to hurt you but if you become a handful you will get hurt. Do you understand?" Alex nods his head and that gets him a smack across the face. James says, "I said do you understand me!?" Alex says, "Y-Yes, I understand." Daniel then puts the duct tape over Alex's mouth and said, "Lets go, their SUV is in the garage. We'll use that to get our first location." James says, "OK. Lets go boy." Alex starts to walk to the garage when there's a knock on the door. Everyone stops and listens for anymore sounds. Then Daniel notices the back door still open. Daniel nudges James and whispers, "Let's shut the back door and head to the garage quietly." He then looks at Alex and Alex looks away. Daniel pulls Alex's hair to get him to look at him and says, "Make one sound and I'll hurt you. Do you understand me?" Alex nods his head in understanding because that's all he can do. Daniel says, "Good, lets go. James shut and lock the back door." James says, "OK." Once James done that they head to the garage. Once at the garage they ask Alex where the keys are. Alex tries to tell them but he can't. James goes over to Alex and takes the tape off his mouth. James asks again, "Where are the keys to the car boy." Alex says, "Their above the steering wheel in the visor. I think, I don't know where my parents put their keys." Daniel pulls down the visor and the key fall onto his lap. James puts more tape over Alex's mouth and says, "Now lay down and keep quiet." James then proceeds to tape Alex's ankles together. James sits in the backseat with the boy. They hurry to get to their vehicle and get to their boss. On the drive to their first location they hear a phone go off and look at Alex. Alex shakes his head violently. James pulls out Alex's phone and tosses it out the window. Jack calls his son again and goes straight to voicemail. Kim says, "Jack stop worrying. Alex is old enough to look after himself. He is going to be fine." Jack says, "I know that. But he has to remember that he needs to take his prosthetic off. So his leg can get air and it won't hurt him as much when he puts it back on for school in the morning." Kim says, "Your right." Back in the SUV, Alex is trying his best not to move but his leg is starting to hurt from where he kept his prosthetic on to long. He starts to cry because of the pain and James yells, "Shut the hell up and stop moving." Daniel looks in the rearview mirror and notices the boy crying and asks James, "Why is the boy crying James?" James says, "I don't know. Let's ask him." He nods his head toward Alex. Daniel nods his head. James takes the tape off Alex's mouth and says, "What's wrong boy?" Alex tries to calm himself down enough to talk but it was too long and he got hit the leg. He screamed out in pain. James hurries and covers his mouth with his hand and says, "Answer me boy or I'll hit you again." Alex shook his head and says, "Please don't hit me again. I'm sorry, p-please untie my legs and hands please. I won't do anything, I swear. I have to take my prosthetic off. Once I'm done you can tie my hands back. Just please let me take off my prosthetic." Daniel and James look at each other for a minute and Daniel says, "Go ahead James. Just keep your gun on him though. I don't want any surprises." James says, "OK." Once James cuts Alex's hands and feet free from their binds and says, "Do anything stupid I'll shoot you in the leg. GOT IT?" Alex says, "Got it." Alex goes to sit up but James pushes him back down. Alex went to say something but James gives him a look and Alex just lays there. James lets Alex sit up the second time. Alex unhooks the strap around his waist and then pulls his left pant leg up to pull off his prosthetic. James hurries and grabs the prosthetic from Alex and puts it on the floor and says, "Now lay back down on your stomach so I can tie your hands back together. Alex did as he was told and lays down on his stomach. Once James finished tying his hands and then duct tapes Alex's mouth shut again. A few minutes later they reach their first destination. Daniel pulls into the three story parking garage and drives all the way to the top. He pulls up beside their car and turns off the SUV. He then gets out unlocks their car and opens the trunk. James gets out and goes to the drivers side passenger door and opens it. Alex looks at them and then to the car with the trunk open and begins to plead with them. But it doesn't work. Daniel pulls Alex out of the car and puts him in the trunk. Alex manages to get the tape off his mouth and says, "Please don't put me in the trunk. I won't do anything. I can't go anywhere without my prosthetic being on unless I hop." After saying that Daniel punches Alex in the stomach and says, "You'll go in the trunk if I put you in the trunk boy, Now shut up." Alex gasped for air, once he could breathe normally, he started to cry again but this time they didn't care. Daniel then put duct tape over his mouth but this time he wrapped it around. Then he shut the trunk and him and James got into the car. Once they both got in the car Daniel started the car and started driving down the road. A little ways down the road they started hearing a noise from the trunk. So Daniel pulled over onto the side of the road and got out to see what the noise was. Daniel got to the trunk and opened it. James then got out to see what the hell was going on. Daniel says with a minousing voice, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BOY!" James takes the tape off Alex's mouth. Alex says, "I'm sorry. I needed to get your attention. I need to use the bathroom." Daniel says, "Fine, James will take you to the restroom but if you try anything James will shoot you in the only good leg you have, do you understand!?" Alex nods and says, "Yes, I understand." Daniel got Alex out of the car and James took his arm and lead him to woods so Alex can use the restroom. James says, "Now use the restroom boy. Do you need help to stand" while laughing. Alex looks down at the ground and shakes his head no and uses the restroom and says, "Where is my prosthetic?" James says, " We left it in the other car" with smile on his face. Once Alex is done using the restroom and James grabs his arm and walked him back to the car where Daniel is waiting for them to get back. Once by the car James turns Alex around while Daniel grabbed his arms and puts them behind his back and put zip ties around his wrist and went to put duct tape on his mouth but Alex moved his head out of the way and Daniel grabbed Alex by his hair and said, "hold the fuck still you little brat. We have mostly been nice but you are starting to piss us off." Alex says, "Please don't put the duct tape over my mouth. I won't make a sound. Please don't put the duct tape over my mouth, I won't do anything. I swear." Daniel says, "I'll do whatever I want whenever I want. NOW SHUT UP AND STAND STILL!" After that said, Alex stopped moving and let Daniel put the duct tape over his mouth. Then Daniel picks Alex up and tosses him into the trunk. Alex screamed into the duct tape. But James and Daniel just laughed and they shut the trunk and got back into the car and drove the rest of the way to their last destination. At their last destination their boss came out. Daniel gets out of the car and goes to the trunk. Their boss says, "Why is the boy in the trunk Daniel?" Daniel says, "He was being a brat the entire time." His boss says, "OK. Lets get him out then." Daniel nods and he, James and their boss go to the trunk. Once at the trunk, Daniel opens the trunk and Alex trembles and tries to move back but he hits his back against the backseat. Daniel grabs Alex's right leg and pulls him closer. Daniel then pulls him out of the trunk. Their boss comes closer and Alex tries to wiggle free from Daniels grip but Daniel has a tight grip on his arm. Daniel says, "Stop struggling, you fucking brat." Alex managed to get the tape rolled up, but as he was getting ready to yell, but their boss raised his hand and pointed a gun to Alex's head. Their boss says, "Make one sound and I will blow your head off. Do you understand?" Alex looks at him and nods his head. Their boss steps closer to Alex and says, "I said do you understand! Answer me boy!" Alex says, "Yes, I understand. What do you want with me? Who are you?" Their boss says, "My name is Ira Gaines. I'm going to use you to get to your father and have him do something for me. He won't have a choice but to follow it when your life is at stake." Alex says, " What are you going to have him do? Just let me go, please I won't say anything not even to my father. PLEASE LET ME GO!?" Ira says, " NO, YOU ARE STAYING HERE WITH ME! NOW SHUT UP! Daniel take him to my office and tie him to the chair. I want him where I can see him. Daniel says, "Yes, boss." Ira says, "Oh Daniel, did you leave the note for Jack Bauer." Daniel says, "Yes, boss." Meanwhile on the way back to their and to there son. Jack and Kim have no idea that their son was kidnapped from their home. Once they pull up and get out of the car. Jack goes to unlock the door when he sees a note addressed to him. It says, "We have your son. No police and no help from CTU or the boy gets hurt. We will call you with more instructions in an hour." Kim says, "Jack what is it?" Jack says, "Someone grabbed Alex, from the house. They said they will call me in an hour with further instructions. I'm pretty sure it has something to do with the assassination attempt on President Palmer." An hour later Jack's phone rings. Jack answers and says, "Where is my son?" Ira says, "He is right here." Jack says, "Let me talk to my son." Ira says, "Here boy, say hello to your dad." Ira walks over to Alex and pulled Alex's head back by his hair and Alex yelled out in pain. Jack screams, "What the hell are you doing to my son?! What do you want?" Ira says, "Daniel come here and take a photo of the boy to send to Jack Bauer." Daniel says, "OK, boss." Daniel walks over to Alex and Ira and takes a photo while Ira has his gun trained to Alex's head. Alex looks away from the phone. Ira leans down to whisper in Alex's ear, "Look at the camera or I'll hurt you worse than what my men did to you when they grabbed you from your house." With that, Alex turns his head with tears in his eyes and trying to struggle to get out of his bonds but it's not working. Daniel sends the picture to Jack Bauer. Ira says, "Did you get the photo. I had sent to you Jack?" Jack doesn't answer right away, until he hears Alex scream out in pain. Jack says, "Yes, I got the picture. What did you do to my son? What do you want me to do?" Ira says, "All I did was hit his left leg. I want you back to **__** CTU**____**and replace the keycard Pressman. You are to go to Senator David Palmer's conference and you are to assist my men in assassinating Senator Palmer." Jack says, "NO, you are out of your mind." Ira says, "Are you sure, because your son here will be missing fingers next and they will be sent to your wife. Do you have video call Jack?" Jack says, "Yeah, I have video call. Why?" Ira says, "Lets video call instead. So you can see that I mean business. Daniel put my phone on video chat while I get Alex ready for the video call." Daniel says, "Sure, boss." Alex says, "What are doing?" Alex tries to move to see what Ira was doing behind him but was stopped by Ira putting a black mask on and a gun to Alex's head. Daniel speaks up and says, "It's all set up boss." Ira says, "Good, make sure the video can see the boys face." Jack says, "Can you put the gun down. He can't go anywhere." Jack sees that Alex has his eyes closed and his prosthetic is gone. Jack says, "Alex look at the camera bud." Alex complies with his father and looks at the phone. Jack says, "I'm going to get you out of there, OK. Where's your prosthetic at?" Alex went to answer but Ira moved to gun to where Alex could see it and Alex stopped and trembled in fear of what will happen. Jack says, "Just let my son go and take me instead. He is just a boy. He didn't do anything to deserve this." Ira says, "You're right, but this is the only way to get you to follow instructions. Now go to CTU and get a mini rifle and take it to the conference. Once there one of my men will walk up to you and take the case with the gun. You are to follow him where he goes to make the assasstion. He will then hand you the gun. You are to take the fall for the assassination on Senator Palmer. Do you understand your orders Jack?" To make his point clear Ira puts the barrel of the gun under Alex's chin and pushed up, so Alex was looking into the camera and said, "Now, do you have a problem with following my instructions Jack?" Jack answers, "No, I got it. Just put the gun down. You already have him terrified. He won't go anywhere." Ira says, "OK, James take Alex out to one of the buildings close to this building and tie him up." James says, "OK, boss." James walks over to Alex and Alex starts to fight him. Jack watches his son fight with James and smiles slightly. Kim is recording all of this where no one can see her. Alex screams in pain. James hit Alex with the back of his hand across the face. Ira leans down and says, "Stop fighting or I'll let him break your good leg while your father watches." Alex stops fighting and tries his best not to cry but it is hard. James unties his hands and picks him up and carries him out to a building and ties him to a pole. Alex went to yell for help but James shoved a rag into his mouth and put duct tape over his mouth. James left and shut and locked the door. It was three hours later and Alex can hear shouting and things being thrown. He looks around and sees a knife on the floor by his right leg. He puts his heel over the knife a drug it up toward him and to his hand. He then proceeded to cut the rope from around his wrist. Once the ropes fell from his wrists, he pulled the tape off his mouth and pulled the rag out. He got up on one leg and hopped to the door. The door was locked. He looked around the room and noticed a hole in the wall toward the bottom. Alex hopped to the wall and looked outside it was dark out and was wearing his black cargo pants and black shirt with a black boot. He got down on the floor and crawled through the hole in the wall and began to hop. He doesn't know what happened or what was happening with his father. Jack was back at CTU in a holding cell. Pacing and frustrated because they weren't listening to him. Nina called Kim in to see what is going on with Jack. Once Kim got there, Senator Palmer also showed up and wanted to talk to Jack. Senator Palmer wanted Jack in the conference room. Jack was to the conference room with Senator Palmer. Palmer says, "So you are the man that tried to kill me?" Jack says, "No, I'm the one that got you out of harm's way by attacking your Secret Service. I didn't take a shot at you. Please you have to release me, My son was kidnapped yesterday and I was forced to help the sniper. If I didn't they would have killed my son. I had no choice. My wife was there to she filmed it. She can show it to you. She is standing right outside. You can ask her yourself if you want. But he told me that if I went to the police you told the people I work for what is going on he would kill my son. I couldn't take that chance." Palmer says, "OK." He walks over to the door and opens it and says, "Can you bring Kim Bauer into the conference room please." A moment later Kim walks through the door and hugs her husband and says, "Hi, Senator Palmer. My husband is telling you the truth. May I get my phone from my pocket?" Palmer says, "Yes, you may." Kim puts her hand in her left pocket and takes out her phone and pulls the video up and shows Senator Palmer and Ryan Chappelle. Palmer says, "OK. Jack is to be released from custody and I will fake my death if that will help keep your son alive. Now we need to find out who is behind this and who has targeted you and me." Jack says, "Thank you Senator. We have a lot of files to go through to see who is targeting both of us." Palmer says, "Let's get started then." Meanwhile Jack doesn't know his son escaped. Alex made to the crick bed and sat down for a minute when he heard people yell. He got and started to hop as fast as he could. He made to a huge tree and hide behind it and waited to see if they were close or getting further away. The voices were getting further away. So Alex, stood up and started to hop some more. He managed to make it to the road and made to the bus stop. He got on the bus and was going to tell them where to go but he stopped when he noticed someone come from the woods. Alex hurried and sat down and hid. The driver noticed this but didn't say anything. He just allowed the boy to sit down. The man that Alex was hiding from came on the bus and asked the driver if he had seen a boy matching Alex's description and the driver shook his head. The man looked around and seen a kid on the kid the bus. But Alex noticed he was looking at him and took off to the back of the bus. The man chased Alex but was stopped when someone grabbed his shirt threw off the bus. The driver closed the doors and began to drive. Alex wanted to say, "Thank you" but he looked at him and saw a man with glasses. The man grabbed Alex by his arm and drug him to his seat. The sat Alex by the window and Andre sat next to the aisle. The said, "My name is Andre Drazen. Your father killed my mother and my sister and father." Alex says, "My father is a good man. Hasn't done anything to deserve this." The bus slows to a stop and Andre gets up and grabs Alex by his arm and says, "You know me, I work with your father. You say anything otherwise I'll cut your fingers off and send to your father. Got it?" Alex says, "G-Got it." Andre picks Alex up and carries him off the bus and to a black SUV that his brother in the back because he was stabbed in the gut by one of Senator Palmer's staff. Andre gets in the SUV with Alex still in his arms. Andre has one of his men give him handcuffs. Andre then put the handcuffs on Alex tightly, then called Ira to meet him somewhere. Once Andre was done talking on the phone he looks at his brother and says, "Alexi, I will avenge our mother and our sister. Father is alive Alexi. Just have to find him." Meanwhile Jack and Senator Palmer came up with Victor Drazen and why they are being targeted. But he Jack goes to meeting and learns of an off site holding facility. Jack drivers out there with Mason and find the facility and who they are holding. Andre finds this out and drives to a warehouse to meet Ira. Andre opens the SUV doors and gets out with Alex. Ira went to grab Alex but Andre says, "What do you think you are doing Ira?" Ira says, "Taking the boy back with me. So, I can use him as leverage against Jack Bauer." Andre says, "Not anymore." Andre brings his gun up and fires at Ira and hits him between the eyes. Alex jumps and tries to get away. Andre says, "Stand still Alex before you fall. I'm going to call your father." Andre pull's his phone out and says, "Jack Bauer." Jack's phone rings and he answers and says, "This is Bauer, who is this?" Andre says, "Andre Drazen, where is my father Mr. Bauer?" Jack says, "He died in the airstrike." Andre says as he looks behind him and sees his man tracing the call, "You didn't kill my father in the air strike Mr. Bauer but you did however kill my mother and sister and now my brother. Your son however is right here with me if that will help you remember. Say hi to your father Alex." Alex does he was told and said, "H-Hi d-dad." Jack dead stops in his tracks and looks at Mason and says, "Alex are you alright?" Alex looks at Andre and Andre said nothing. Alex says, "I-I want to go home dad. My leg hurts dad." Jack says, "I know you do Alex, I'll come get you and take you home. What leg is hurting Alex?" Andre says, "That's enough chit chat. Put the boy in the car." Alex starts to scream and yell, "NO! Please let me go. I want to go home. I haven't done anything to any of you. He shot someone dad right in front of me." Jack says, "Andre just let my son go he is just a boy, he doesn't have anything to do with any of this." Andre says, "Your son will stay with me until I find my father." Andre hangs up the phone and turns to his man tracing the call he says, "we found where Bauer is at. The location of a facility we found out about. With heavy security." Andre says, "Let's bury my brother and go to the location with the men." Once Andre buried his brother, they got back into the SUV and drove to the location. Alex is sitting in the backseat with Andre and two other men. Alex starts to move around and while he moves around he bumped one of Andre's men and the man said, "Sit the fuck still." He hits Alex in the stomach and Andre looks at his man and says, "It's kind of hard to sit still if the boy has ADHD you moron. He is going to move. You didn't have to hit that hard you idiot." Once they got to their location, they get onto the helicopter and head to the secret DOD facility with Alex along with him. Alex has always been afraid of heights when his father wasn't with him. So he shut his eyes and began to breathe heavily. But no one cared. They got to the DOD facility but landed a few meters away. Once they got ready to go in they hear another chopper. Andre figured it was his father. He calls Jack again. Jack answers and puts the phone speaker so the warden could hear. Jack answers, "Bauer." Andre says, "Mr. Bauer, do you know where my father is?" Jack says, "No, I don't know where you father is." Warden mouths, "Who is that?" Jack mouths back, "He is Victor Drazen's son." Andre says, "Guess who's here with me, Mr. Bauer?" Jack says, "Andre just my son go. He has nothing to do with this." Andre says, "That is true but you killed my mother and sister." Jack says, "I didn't know anyone else was in there. It was just supposed to be your father. I was doing what I was told." Jack got up and left the room and went to the surveillance room and scrolled through the cameras to find out who he was looking for. Once he flipped to a camera in a holding cell and found Victor Drazen sitting their. Jack went to the holding cell and said, "Call your son off Victor and have him let my son go." Victor just sat there and looked at him and said nothing. Jack got pissed and pulled Victor out of his chair and slammed Victor up against the wall and the warden ran and pulled Jack off Victor. Then the lights went out in the facility and Victor started laughing. Jack looked at his watch. The warden asked, "What the hell is going on?" Jack said, "Victor's son Andre is coming in here to get his father and he doesn't care who he hurts to get him." Jack hears crying coming from down the hall. We walked down the hall and sees his son stand their with DOD holding there guns on him and he is terrified to death. Jack goes to get his son. The warden told his men to stand down. They did. Alex went to move but his leg was killing him so he slowly slid down to the floor because he didn't know his father was their. Jack says, "Alex it's alright they aren't going to hurt you they are with the DOD." Alex looks up to see his father sitting on his knees in front of him. Alex started to cry harder and tried to reach out for his father when he realised he couldn't move his hands. Alex says, "Please daddy, uncuff my hands and take me home, please." Jack turns and the warden hands Jack a handcuff key. Jack says, "OK, bud. I need you to sit up for me so I can uncuff you, OK? We can't leave yet bud because we have to move someone to another location. But you will go with us, ok." Alex says, "OK. Did you get them off daddy?" Jack says, "Yeah bud. The handcuffs are off. Is your leg still hurting you bud? Which one?" Alex says, "My right leg hurts so much dad. They made me hop beside them the whole time." Jack says, "It's ok bud, I'll carry you the whole time, ok." Alex was going to say, "OK" but he was stopped when the lights went out and the door by the stairs blew in. Jack picked up his son and went and got Victor Drazen and the DOD went and put bullet proof vests on and so did Jack and his son. Jack was going to stand in the middle with Victor but the warden said he would do it but Jack said, "NO, I can do it. My son can get on my back. He doesn't weigh that much. Alex can Mark put you on my back. So I can keep ahold of Victor." Alex says in a whisper, "OK, dad." Jack put his son down so he could the vest on and he turns to put one his son too. Once everyone was ready, they made their to an exit that only DOD should know about. But they got cornered in the hallway. Everyone got separated from Jack, his son and Victor. So Jack had his son and Victor by himself. Jack was walking when he got cornered in another hallway with his son trembling in fear. Jack himself and his son up against the wall with Victor in front of them like a shield. Jack says, "Andre drop the gun or I shoot." Andre says, "Jack, let my father go or I'll kill the warden." Mark says, "Don't do it Jack. He's going to kill me anyway." Jack looks to his right and sees more men closing in on them. Jack fears for his son's safety and let's Victor go. Victor turns to look at Jack and his son buries his face in his father's neck. Victor says, "Andre, my son, where's Alexis." Andre says, "I'm sorry pop. He didn't make it." Victor turns toward Jack and goes over to him and says, "Bring them both." Jack tries to tell Victor to let his son go but he was met with a punch to his gut. Alex says, "Dad!" Alex goes to move from behind his father when Andre stepped forward and Alex shrank back behind his father and hid. Andre says, "Get him up." Two men walked over and stood Jack up on his feet. Jack picked his son up. They were in between at least twenty men with Victor and Andre behind them in the middle with them. Victor starts to talk to Jack, but Jack wasn't paying attention because he was worried about his son. Jack phone began to ring and he and Alex were slammed against the wall and Alex screamed and started to fight Andre when Andre took Alex from his father's arms. Victor says, "Shut it, boy." Jack went to get his son when he was hit again by Victor. Victor says, "Now remember boy that was your fault." Alex stopped fighting and looked down to the floor. Jack looked at his son and said, "Alex this was not your fault. Victor this is between you and me not him." Victor says, "Give me your phone Jack." Jack gave Victor his phone. Then it rang again. Victor put it on speaker. Andre covered Alex's mouth and put a gun to his head. Jack answered, "Bauer." Mason says, "Jack, did you find the facility." Jack says,"Yeah." Mason says, "Good, we are coming in to get you." Jack went to say, "OK." But Victor starts to speak and says, "We have Jack and his son hostage. If we see anybody the boy dies." Alex screamed into Andre's hand and Mason says, "Jack is Alex there with you?" Jack answers, "Yeah, Andre let him go at the top of the stairs to the front door and Alex made his way down." Victor laughs and hangs up the phone and says, "hurry up and get through this wall." Alex starts to reach for his father and Andre leans down and whispers in Alex's ear and Alex starts to tremble in fear and puts his hands down. Jack goes to get his son when he is hit the head and goes unconscious. Alex screams behind Andre's hand again and then bites his hand. Andre let go of Alex and Alex hopped toward his father and sat down by his father. Andre went to go after him. But his father says, "Andre leave the boy alone and let him sit with his father." After about twenty minutes, Jack wakes up to find his son sitting next to him. He sits up and pulls his son toward him. Alex curls into his father's side and Victor and Andre come back in and Victor says, "Get up Jack. We are leaving." Jack does has he is told and stood up. He then picked up his son. Victor walks over and grabs by the back of his shirt and lead him to the hole in the wall. They get their and Victor puts Jack and Alex up against the wall and says, "You and the boy are going first along with me and Andre right behind you." Jack and Alex climb into the tunnel and begin walking. But Alex is starting to slow down and Andre was getting pissed off. Andre says, "Hurry it up boy!" Alex jumped and almost fell. Jack stops and turns and says, "Come on, Andre he is eleven and has one leg and is getting tired. You can't expect him to keep walking." Andre punched Jack in the face and says, "He'll walk like the rest of us, Bauer. Keep moving boy or I hit you next." Alex started to move faster because he just wanted to get out and have his dad hold him. Once they gotoff the fence by the docks." Kim says, "He can't climb anything with one leg. Tim did he fall of the fence?" Tim says, "No, I helped him off the fence." Kim says, "Thank you. Can you sit with him until my husband gets there?" Tim says, "Sure. Does your husband know where we are?" Kim says, "Yes, he does." Tim says, "OK." About half an hour later a black SUV pulls up and Jack gets out of the car. Alex was sitting on a stack of boards. Jack says, "Where's my son?" Tim pointed to where was sitting. Jack walks over to his son and says, "Hey bud, you ready to go home?" Alex looks up at his father with tears in his eyes and says, "Please can I stay with you instead?" Jack says, "Yeah, bud you can stay with me. Let's go back to my work and get mom, ok." Alex says, "OK." Jack picks his son while Andre and Victor your killed by CTU'S SWAT team. Jack walks back to the SUV with his and calls his wife. Kim answers her phone and says, "Jack please tell that Alex is with you?" Jack says, "Yes, honey. I have him in my arms. We are on our to you." Kim says, "OK. I'll be waiting at CTU for you guys." While she was talking to Jack she sees Nina leaving through the back. Kim follows Nina and over hears Nina talking to some else telling them that Jack is on his way back with his son and that she needed to leave before Jack finds out that Nina was the mole. Nina turns to find Kim listening to her conversation. Nina was going to take Kim hostage but Kim fought her. So Nina shoots Kim in the stomach. While she did that she called someone else to come extract her. While Jack and his son were on their way to CTU, Kim sat their bleeding to death. Jack and Alex arrived at CTU twenty minutes later and Jack walks in with his son in his arms and people started to come up and congratulate Jack by tapping him on his back but they all saw Alex flinch every time someone taps him or his father. Jack asks, Tony, "Where is Kim at Tony?" Tony says, "I saw here follow Nina through the back. Why?" Jack says, "Because Nina is the mole Tony and she know I was my way back here with Alex and to arrest her." Alex says, "Let's go find mom, dad." Jack says, "OK, buddy." Tony says, I'll get security and have them lock down the building." Jack says, "OK." Jack and Alex are walking through the hallways and check every door until they found Kim. Jack and Alex finally found Kim but they found her dead with a bullet wound in her stomach. Alex screamed his moms name and hopped toward her but was stopped by Tony. Alex was kicking and screaming to get to his mom. Jack walked over to Alex and says, "Buddy go with Tony and get checked out ok?" Alex says, "But dad I want to see mommy." Jack says, "I know you bud but mommy was killed by a woman who worked her." Alex says, "You mean Ms. Myers?" Jack says, "How did you know it was NinA Myers Alex?" Alex says, "She called Mr. Gaines to tell him what was going with you. I wanted to tell you daddy, but Mr. Gaines told me that if I did he would kill me. I'm sorry Daddy." Alex broke down in tears. Jack says, "It's alright buddy. You did the right thing to keep yourself safe. I'm not mad at you bud. You did nothing wrong." **_


End file.
